


Forged in the Fires

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My half of a trade with shadowenza! They asked for a Flash Fire scene from their <a href="http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/post/120269311013/welcome-to-a-new-world-of-fantasy-demons-and">Dragon Tamer AU</a>. Scout, a soon to be hero, and his dragon companion, Pyro, stop in <a href="http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/post/120701301243/3">in a field for a bit of rest</a>. Scout begins to describe his desire for a fairy tale future not knowing that Pyro’s dream ending is centered around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in the Fires

There were few feelings in the world that could compare to the thrill of flight. The first time Scout held a sword could have been a contender, if not for the first time Scout became skilled with said sword. There were the times he spent running through the forests outside of the city, freely dodging branches and jumping over roots, but that held no candle to the speed of Pyro’s wings; or the tingling feeling Scout got in the pit of his belly when he looked down and conceived the heights that the dragon could fly to.

 

His first kill might be the only competitor. His heart pounding and limbs made of heavy iron, he was certain that death was on its way. He could remember his mind in a panic, an instinctual panic that held no actual thoughts. If he had been watching from a distance he’d have seen that he had nothing to worry about. While his mind was untrained for the seriousness of battle, his body had retained every lesson that he was taught. He bobbed and weaved between the demon’s claws, artfully swung his sword with deadly intent, advanced with sure footing to gain the upper hand. Even when Scout had lost his sword he found his hands flew to his dagger and potions before his mind could process the loss. That had to be the closest thing to flying that Scout could feel, the freedom of fighting, of being unattached from the problems of the whole wide world and facing a single opponent in life or death.

 

He’d ask Pyro several times was flying was to him, if he felt the same thrill or liberty, but the dragon only ever shrugged and asked, “What’s walking like to you?”

 

Pyro was funny that way. Scout had never met a dragon that was so woeful and blunt. Dragons were supposed to be these great, magical beasts full of nobility, or they were to be dreadful monsters that decimated villages and devoured people whole. Pyro was neither of these things, Pyro was…he was…he was a dick.

 

Though, Scout couldn’t blame him. 

 

The young hero rubbed his hand over Pyro’s rough skin, between his neck and shoulder blade, where a series of small scars in the shape of a bite remained a constant reminder of Pyro’s status in the dragon world. The dragon didn’t even flinch, but he did flap his wings and turn sharply into a controlled spiral. Scout would never know the real feeling of flying, not the way Pyro did, he could only ever ride. If the dragon so chose, he could flip upside down and drop Scout down to his death, but that was part of the thrill. Pyro would never know the feeling of falling and how it could make you feel so alive.

 

“We going down, pal?” Scout asked, and patted Pyro’s scaly neck. The reply was a soft cry that sounded like a chicken’s squawk. They descended closer and closer to the large field beneath them. 

 

Landings were a bit rough for the rider, Scout held on tight to the leather strap that kept his makeshift saddle in place. Pyro soared just a few feet above the ground, touching down with his clawed feet here and there, jostling Scout and potentially losing a few bags of supplies. 

 

“Easy, man, easy,” Scout gently reminded his companion. “Got the world’s only hero up here, remember?”

 

The dragon made a deep, throaty snort, but took mind of Scout’s complaint. He dropped from soaring to a run, and from a run down to a trot, and finally to a halt near the field’s edge. Pyro shook a bit like a wet dog would, fluttering his bat like wings, and sitting back on his hind legs to throw Scout off of him.

 

“All right, I get it! I get it!” Scout yelled right before he fell off the dragon’s back, a few packs of supplies fell down and knocked him on the head. “Freakin’…coulda waited ‘till I was ready.”

 

Pyro made a sound that Scout learned to be laughter.

 

“Yeah, laugh it up,” he grumbled and stood up to brush the dirt from his knees. He cautiously approached Pyro from his right side and made exaggerated movements to let the dragon know what he was doing. Pyro shot him one hard look before softening his eyes and allowing Scout to unstrap the saddle and supplies. They may have formed an odd friendship, or some form of symbiotic relationship, but Pyro’s dragon form was still nothing to shrug off. Scout had the bites and burns to prove it.

 

If he wanted, Scout could do as the real dragon tamers did, train Pyro with magics or a blunt stick, force him to obey. After meeting Pyro the way he did, Scout never considering doing something so abhorrent to the dragon he now considered his friend, even if Pyro was a dick sometimes. 

 

“You saw that stream up there, right?” Scout asked while pulling his wine-skin from his belt. “You should drink up and I’ll fill the stores, then we can rest a bit.” Scout eyed the distant mountain range before continuing, “We got a long way to go.”

 

Pyro turned quickly and deliberately flicked his tail to sweep Scout’s feet out from beneath him, he hit the ground with an ‘oof.’ 

 

“Okay! Jeez! _You_ got a long way to go!” He rubbed his backside and laughed a little. 

 

Pyro took off ahead of him toward the small stream and Scout lagged behind, gathering up his rucksack, books, maps, weapons, and food. After a long drink and few failed attempts at fishing, Scout plopped down on the grass and started to pull up the flowers surrounding him. They were alpine asters, go figure, Scout couldn’t remember a single medicinal herb from his lessons but he could identify alpine asters anywhere. He knew they were good to stick in vases, but he was a hero of the people not a young maiden. He unconsciously twisted the stems around one another while he watched Pyro.

 

The small dragon was up to his belly in the steam, shoving his head beneath the waters and emerging to spit water above him in a terrible imitation of a fountain. A few times he’d pull up and part his mouth to let water spill out from between his fangs, but swallow down the fish he caught. Scout pouted a little, he could at least share.

 

Without knowing it, Scout had made a chain of flowers, pink, violet, and white petals all melded together as Scout wrapped it around to make a crown. He placed it on top of his head and called out to the dragon, “What’ya think? Pretty good place holder for the real one!”

 

Pyro flicked his tail and turned back to his dinner without a second glance at the young man, even though the colors complimented Scout very nicely. 

 

“Killjoy,” Scout joked. “You know, when I do save the world and everything, beat up all those demons and corrupt warlocks and whatnot, they’re gonna give me a real crown. A nice golden one, encrusted with rubies and diamonds, and emeralds, and all those other fancy rocks. They’re gonna talk about me nonstop too,” Scout took on a high pitched voice, “oh, Scout! you’re so brave and handsome and strong, marry me!”

 

Pyro twisted around to stare at Scout, listened carefully to the young man’s fantasies.

 

“All the ladies, man, I’m tellin’ you.” Now that Scout had got to thinking about his future he sat up straighter with a little glint in his eye. “Everybody’s gonna want a piece of me, a piece of the hero that saved the whole world, I’m gonna have to fight them off harder than the demons.”

 

Pyro felt fire rise up in his belly, slowly licking its way up his throat and seeping out of his mouth in little flickers. 

 

“Lords and ladies are gonna be throwing their sons and daughters at me, all the best lookin’ ones too,” Scout smiled, imagining his future spouse. “Maybe I can marry more then one?”

 

A jumping salmon met an unfortunate end by Pyro’s fire breath. 

 

Scout adjusted the flower crown on his head, feeling the weight of gold instead of dainty flower stems. “Yep, gonna finally have my- hey!”

 

Scout scrambled to stop Pyro, but the dragon had snuck up on him, gently clasped his pretend crown between two long claws and held the ring of flowers in front of his mouth.

 

“Pyro, don’t!” 

 

Showcasing his pettiness, Pyro burned the flowers to ashes and watched them get carried off in the wind. As the flowers transform from beautiful petals to blacken embers, Pyro changed as well. In a burst of heat and light he went from a gigantic red-orange beast, to cloaked and armored human, with a few dragon attributes left behind.

 

“They’re not going to crown you king,” he snapped. “You’ll only ever be a knight, and lords and ladies don’t marry knights.”

 

Scout took offense, “I’m just thinking long term here, I mean what’s the point if I go through all this and there’s no reward for me? I want more than just a safe world, I want my world. I want my castle, I want my bride, or groom, or both! I want my happy ending.”

 

Pyro glanced at Scout’s face, it was a mixture of self-pity, anger, and hope. He couldn’t blame Scout for wanting more, for wanting to go from peasant boy to the world’s most adored hero, to want riches and love. It just hurt that Scout’s vision of the future didn’t include him. Scout was wrong to assume that Pyro didn’t know what falling felt like, he fell constantly. Every half smile of Scout’s, or corny joke, or moment of complete vanity tripped Pyro up and made him fall hard for the young man. 

 

He swallowed his feelings and stepped closer to Scout, took his skull helmet off and shook his hair out of his eyes. Still, it hurt more to see Scout upset than anything else.

 

“Sorry, you’ll make a great king…it’s just-” Pyro broke off and looked away, he could feel the fires in his belly roaring and jumping, “I just want my happy ending too.”

 

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to Scout’s, at first chaste and shy, but when Scout didn’t shove him away he got bolder. He opened his mouth a little and pressed harder against Scout, and not just with his lips. He grabbed the young man by the hips and pulled him flush against his body, and deepened the kiss. He brushed his lips against Scout’s and tasted him, it was nothing like he expected, nothing like he dreamed of. Scout was cool against his lips, like kissing metal, his natural fire slowly heating Scout to the same temperature. 

 

When they pulled apart, Pyro was afraid of what would happen next, but he saw the same stunned expression on Scout’s face that he wore when learned something new, terrified but welcoming. Pyro bashfully mirrored the look, shuffled back some ways and mumbled words so low that Scout couldn’t understand him.

 

The young man chuckled a little and scratched the back of his neck. The next moment his sheepishness disappeared and was replaced with arrogance. With a smug grin he asked, “Happy ending, huh?”

 

Pyro hid his face and roughly shoved Scout’s shoulder. “Shut up!”

 

Scout laughed at Pyro’s shyness, “I never knew, I never thought…”

 

Somewhere deep down, past his fires, Pyro found the courage to be honest. “I want this so bad, I’ve wanted you ever since we met.” 

 

“Really? But I’m not even, I don’t…I’m no one, not yet.” Scout’s own insecurities bubbled forth, but they didn’t get a chance to fully manifest. Pyro stepped forward and Scout reached out. 

 

Their bodies couldn't get any closer, but Pyro pressed forward anyways, it forced Scout back until his ankles hit a pack of supplies, still Pyro advanced. Scout pulled away from the kiss to tell him that they had no place to go, but a long moan took his words away as Pyro assaulted his neck. Lips found the middle of Scout’s neck and sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh until Scout made a whimper that told Pyro to move on. Up, he kissed and lapped to reach Scout’s ear, he took the lobe in his mouth and was rewarded with a breathy, “yesss.” 

 

Gently, Pyro guided Scout downwards to lay in the grass between their wrapped foods and rucksacks of supplies. On instinct, Scout opened his legs to allow Pyro to press against his groin, he could feel an entirely different heat coming off the dragon. Nearly all of Pyro’s weight was against him, his clawed hand slipped beneath his shoulders to balance himself and hold onto to Scout, all while sucking on Scout’s earlobe, refusing to let the little bit of flesh go.

 

Scout never knew how good that could feel. It was something between tickling and massaging, it made his body tingle and every word he wanted to say would only come out in a pathetic whine. He’d had sex before, one of his brothers had given him a few pieces of silver and dragged him to the brothel on the edge of the village, but his first time with Brella of ‘House Bedcovers’ was nothing compared to what Pyro was doing.

 

“Py…” Scout breathed heavy, he’d been thrusting up agains the dragon, holding onto his hips and refusing to let the pleasant weight leave his crotch. “Are we…? Do you want to…?”

 

The hanging question was all the incentive Pyro needed. He let go of Scout’s ear lobe to kiss his neck and move back to his lips for a deep, deep kiss. He let to ask, “Lamp oil?”

 

“Huh? What?” Scout’s confusion was magnified by Pyro’s humping.

 

“Lamp oil, where’s the lamp oil?” Pyro repeated.

 

“It’s the middle of the day we don’t the lamp,” Scout replied, still confused.

 

Pyro went from lying over Scout to kneeling on the ground between his legs after leaving another trail of kisses, this time from Scout’s neck, over his belly, and atop his clothed crotch. He chuckled, “We don’t need the light, but we need the oil, and take your clothes off too.”

 

Scout sat up and quickly unbuckled his sword belt, was easy enough with his weapons and potions, but he struggled to remove the rest. His second leather belt, and his tunic were off as Pyro searched through their possessions, muttering to himself about the, ‘frivolous needs of humans.’ 

 

“Where’s the oil?” Pyro tossed aside hard cheeses, salted meats, books of magic, whetstones and oil cloths for their swords. 

 

Scout struggled to get his pants off over his boots. “Uh, around here somewhere? If you didn’t toss it when you tossed me.”

 

“Better not have - ahah!” Pyro made a triumphant sound. “Here it is.”

 

He was overjoyed to turn around and find Scout completely nude in the grass, the soft winds blowing the asters and tall blades around him like in all the sweet songs of maidens and knights. Except this song was going to be far more explicit than the songs that rang in the halls of the nobility, it was going to be a tawdry tavern song and Scout was going to sing it. 

 

Pyro was grinning wide as he returned with the oil.

 

“What’re you so smug about?” Scout playfully asked.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied as he knelt down between Scout’s legs once again. For the time being, he set the lamp oil aside, then he dived between Scout’s thighs. 

 

“Ah! Oh gods! Py- that’s, ah, so good!” Scout threw his head back against the ground and tried to keep himself from bucking too early on. 

 

Pyro pulled up just for a moment to shoot him a smirk and say, “Dragon tongue.”

 

He made his way back down to Scout’s cock, nearly full with need but not quite there yet. Pyro opened his mouth wide again and took Scout’s head in, careful of his sharp teeth. He slithered his long tongue around the ridge of the head, lapping between the two areas and paying extra attention to the underside. He could feel Scout harden fully and twitch on his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Pyro, you got an unfair advantage,” Scout panted. 

 

He did not complain too much though, the dragon’s mouth was something so divine he couldn’t entirely comprehend it. Pyro’s mouth was warmer, it radiated a pleasant heat that he could feel from the tip of his penis to the pit of his stomach. His tongue, Scout could die from that tongue alone. It was rough like a cat’s tongue, but wetter so the sandpapery touch glided over his head and shaft without a single discomfort. It was so long too, Pyro could extend the muscle well out of his mouth to lick at his base.

 

“Ahh, oh gods, okay, I can see why’d you be smug about something like this,” Scout admitted. “But if you keep this up I am totally gonna- ah! Okay, you gotta stop!”

 

Pyro stopped, but not for long. 

 

“What if I don’t want to?” He teased, with his tone and his tongue.

 

“Mmah!” Scout whimpered as that hot mouth took him in again. Pyro’s clawed hands had been wrapped around his thighs just below his hip bone, and the more he sucked and licked Scout, the more the young man bucked, and the harder he had to hold him down. Sharp nails pressed into the flesh and started to leave little red marks, it was nothing Scout couldn’t handle, in fact, he enjoying the stinging sensation as much as Pyro’s mouth.

 

Scout bit his lip and panted against the series of flicks from Pyro’s tongue. “Seriously, man, if you don’t eeeasse up, _shit_ , I’m gonna cum.”

 

The dragon’s replying laughter around the young man’s cock did little to help the situation, the vibrations were nearly as tantalizing as the long tongue. He continued to play with Scout’s head, licking around the ridge and at his slit, he could feel Scout’s need through every twitch and buck.

 

He left the cock slowly, sliding his tongue up from the base for a teasing flick at the head before speaking. “You’re gonna cum when I tell you to.”

 

Scout whined and panted, his chest rising and falling as rapidly as it would after a run through the forest. “Well that tongue’s gonna make me cum no matter what,” he shot back.

 

Pyro gripped Scout’s hips a little more harshly, his nails poking into the skin, he quickly lifted and slammed the lithe body against the ground. “I said you’ll cum when I tell you to.”

 

He dived back between the man’s legs, but not to take his aching cock in again. He placed short kisses along his inner thighs, moving closer and closer to the base, only to skip over Scout’s hard length to other leg. He gave it the same treatment, sucking on the skin and even biting with his needlelike teeth. Then dared to get a little bold. 

 

“Ah! Oh gods, oh gods! Py-ro!” Scout sang out as one testicle was engulf by the dragon’s warm, wet mouth. Scout gripped Pyro’s tunic hard, trying to fight against the waves of heated pleasure that rushed through his body. “F-fuck, man, you trying to kill me here?”

 

Pyro smiled around his mouthful, he could tell Scout was already so close to the edge, and he didn’t want to accidentally push him over. It was a little disappointing to let go of Scout’s balls, to give the muscled body a break from writhing and thrusting. He reached for the lamp oil and carefully coated two of his long fingers, frowned at the pointed claws at the end of each. There were many times Pyro despised his dragon features, when he had to hide his wings and tail from narrow-minded humans, when the sight of his teeth scared away children, when his fire breath accidentally lit up thatch roofing, but he never hated it so much until now. 

 

The dragon made a low grumble from the pit of his stomach where flames raged and climbed up.

 

Scout took the short break to breath steady, to bring his hand forward and rub at his face, he’d never felt so much physical stimulation before. It was almost too surreal, but as the break extended and his body relaxed he found himself getting impatient. “There a problem up there?”

 

Pyro frowned down at him, he held up his two coated fingers. “I don’t know know too much about humans but I’m certain you guys don’t like being slashed open.”

 

Scout made a braying sound closer to a donkey’s neighing than laughter. “Is that what you’re worried about? Please, Py, I’m the chosen one! I can take whatever you’re looking to dish out.”

 

“Are you sur-”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Scout cut him off. “You’re looking at the future hero of the world here. I mean I’m naked but I’ll be clothed when the time comes, and hey, if I can’t take a few measly scratches from a puny dragon then there’s no chance that I can stand against some of these demons, but we all know that ain’t true ‘cause just last week when we….”

 

Pyro rolled his eyes, he wondered if there was anything around him he could use as a gag. Whenever Scout got to bragging it went on for ages, one time he had to drop Scout mid-flight just to change his heroic butcher-theft tale into a scream. He couldn’t do that now though, but there were other ways of making him scream.

 

“… that demon must’a been, what, nine? Ten? Ten feet tall, and with that wingspan he was was larger tha-ahh! Give me some warning next time!” Scout yelped.

 

Pyro had slipped one finger in to his knuckle. He cautiously wiggled it around and watched Scout’s face for any signs of distress, but the man’s expression showed satisfaction. His eyes were squeezed shut and his buck teeth dug into his bottom lip. Slowly, he pulled his finger back so he could add a second, it took more effort and he had to lightly pet Scout’s thigh to get him to relax.

 

It was a little hard to ignore the sharp points of Pyro’s claws poking at him, but that discomfort was easily forgotten once the dragon began to stretch his hole. Carefully, Pyro scissored his fingers little by little to ready the man, he could see Scout tensing and his legs shake every time he pushed the limits. The feeling was like nothing Scout had ever experienced, it burned but it was an addicting feeling, the more it stung the more Scout wanted it. Every few stretches, Pyro would stop and push his fingers into Scout, and every few pushes he’d hit something that made Scout shiver and his cock throb. 

 

By the fourth time he did this Scout let out a moan and demanded, “Keep doing that.”

 

Pyro chuckled, “I’ll do you one better.”

 

He quickly undid his own heavy, leather belt and unlaced his trousers, took his cock out and poured a heaping of lamp oil over the hard length. He positioned himself just right and slowly pushed into Scout’s hole, his tail involuntarily swishing behind him. The tightness enveloped him, and for a moment, he was lost in the sensation.

 

“This don’t feel that much better,” Scout teased and gripped his shoulder tighter.

 

Pyro’s response was to lay himself over the young man, to push himself fully into the youth and press their stomachs together. Pyro’s mouth ended besides Scout’s ear and he playfully nipped at the lobe. Once in a favorable position, he began snapping his hips and thrusting in and out, it took three thrusts to find Scout’s sweet spot again and make him moan.

 

“That better?” Pyro smugly taunted. 

 

Scout gasped but smiled, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Pyro snapped out with his mouth to suck on his earlobe again, played with it between his teeth until Scout whined and admitted, “Yes! Okay, okay, it’s better, it’s much better!”

 

He alternated between sucking on the earlobe, and kissing and scraping his teeth along Scout’s neck. He kept a pace somewhere between fast and steady, they were shallow thrusts but not too fast. Even though Scout’s cock was hard and aching between them, he didn’t want the moment to be over so soon.

 

Scout had a differing opinion. He reached down and tried to slip his hand between them, to grip his cock and jerk himself off, but Pyro snatched his wrist away.

 

“What did I say earlier, you’ll cum when I say,” he breathed against Scout’s ear.

 

The young man whined, “Well, say so now.”

 

Pyro made two quick thrusts. “Not yet.”

 

“Come on, Py, I can’t wait, I need it now,” Scout begged. 

 

Pyro upped his pace to a fast one with even shallower thrusts. “Not yet, almost.”

 

“Gods…” Scout gasped. “That’s not fair, you didn’t have a _dragon tongue_ on you earlier, I’m ready now!”

 

Pyro deliberately aimed for Scout’s prostate for his next four thrusts, he made sure to hold onto Scout’s wrists with a tight grip. “And I told you, you’ll cum when I tell you to.”

 

Scout couldn’t retort with words, he only had a pathetic, frustrated whimper as Pyro continued to hit that perfect spot inside of him. He was aching for a touch, for his cock to finally release the pressure that had been building up, he tried to buck against Pyro’s body, but it wasn’t enough. All he got was a kiss to the side of his neck and Pyro’s promise, “Soon.”

 

“Better be in the next five sec-ahh, seconds,” Scout struggled to say. 

 

The dragon’s fucking got faster but more erratic, as he got closer to his climax it was harder to stay focused. The tightness around him and Scout’s pleading noises were too much, he felt his balls draw up close to his body, felt a bubbling sensation in his belly that was entirely different than the sea of flames constantly blazing inside him. 

 

He let go of Scout’s wrist to take hold of his cock, fingers still slick from the lamp oil. Not that he needed it with the way Scout had been leaking precum. His hand flew over Scout’s cock, quickly pumping him to the brink. 

 

“Now, cum now,” he ordered.

 

He tried to time it right, but Scout still came before him, he let out a huge cry that got swallowed by the pleasure before it could finish. His legs shook at the knees and a delightful prickling sensation rose up from his cock and shot down through his legs to settle in the soles of his feet. 

 

Pyro’s own orgasm was not as forceful, the pleasure that had built up came gushing out through his cock, radiating out through his crotch. He made sure to keep pulling on Scout’s cock, happy to milk every last bit of gratification out for him. When he was done, he fell to the ground beside Scout, kicked off the rest of his trousers and waited for the young man to compose himself. He kept panting and murmuring, “oh gods, oh gods, Pyro.”

 

The dragon was elated to hear his name said in those tones, to have been the one to bring Scout so much satisfaction. The wind had died down, and the sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon, painting the skies in the same colors as the flowers surrounding them. Scout positioned himself to lay against Pyro’s shoulder, licked his lips before speaking. 

 

“You know, once I’m king I can totally behead my brothers.”

 

Pyro snorted, “I don’t think that’s how that works.”

 

“No, no, you can,” Scout insisted.  “Once you’re king you can do anything. And those guys are so going down, they’re huge dicks.”

 

Pyro feigned confusion, “Wait, they have huge dicks? Bigger than yours? Then what am I doing here with you.”

 

Scout laughed and shoved at him. “You’re the biggest dick off all, and you’re next on the chopping block.”

 


End file.
